From Where The Broken Shards Have Fallen
by gopie
Summary: The Angel team, along with the help of the Scoobies, need to defeat a new enemy. However, their prophecised saviour is not even of their world. Post NFA, Wescentric, WIP.
1. Prologue

Title: From Where The Broken Shards Have Fallen  
Author: gopie  
Fandom: Ats/BtVS  
Pairings: None, for now.  
Characters: Angel, Gunn, Spike, Illyria, Giles, Buffy, Xander, Wesley, Willow  
Spoilers: Post-"Not Fade Away".  
Rating: Hmm, not sure yet. For now it's PG, I guess.  
Disclaimer: Not mine yada yada. Not making any money from it. Don't sue. Please.  
Author's note: This was meant to be a Wesley-centric fic but turns up he doesn't even show for the first chapter. For the sake of this fic: 1)Angel didn't sign away his Shanshu (I wrote this before I knew he did that!), 2)Lorne stays.  
Feedback: There are only two things I write for: the pleasure, and feedback. So gimme gimme gimme! Receiving feedback gives me pleasure. It's a pleasure to receive feedback.

This is my first so… be nice?

**Prologue**

Five years have past since the longest day of their lives. They won the war, but just barely. After years of rebuilding, L.A. – which the destruction of people noncommittally put down as being caused by an earthquake – was once again what it used to be, if not even better. With the Wolfram & Hart building burnt to the ground, the Angel team has moved back into the Hyperion, fighting, once again, the good fight, and helping the helpless.

But alas, even with the prevention of "The" Apocalypse, as long as good still stands, evil will always thrive.

A new threat has arrived in L.A. in the form of a great evil – Xhansoa. Devoted followers have sought to re-awaken it from its deep slumber and unleash it upon the unsuspecting world. But as the prophecy goes – translated helpfully by Giles – the true warrior who can save earth is not even of this world. So this is where the journey begins; the Angel team, along with the Scooby gang – Giles, Xander and Buffy – meet up at the Hyperion to bring into this world earth's only salvation.


	2. Portal Session

**Chapter 1**

"Angel, stop sulking. You're still a champion, anyway." Giles said in an irritated tone. He was fed-up with Angel's constant brooding and didn't know how they ever put up with him. Really, for someone who's more than two hundred years old, he's acting quite childish.

"Yeah, just not_ the_ champion. It's not fair; I didn't even get my Shanshu thingy yet. I mean, wasn't that_ The_ Apocalypse five years ago? How many _the_ apocalypses are there, anyway?" With that Angel gave a little pout and strode over to sit at the loveseat in the middle of the lobby.

Giles gave a little sigh and went on to ignore him. He scanned the scroll for the spell in his hands again to make sure that he had everything right. If Willow was here this would've been much easier but seeing as she's not, as she had gone again to the astral projection, and won't be being back for some time they were stuck with him. Giles looked at his watch and frowned. Buffy, Gunn and Lorne should have been back by now with the supplies. He wondered what was keeping them so long. He hoped they weren't in any danger.

----------------------------------

The Gharrlod demon was thrown across the room and hit the wall very hard before falling on top of a stack of empty boxes. Lorne looked up from the table, where he was putting their orders into his bag, when he heard the sound and stood up. "Oh, boy", he said to himself as he went to join a furious-looking Buffy. "This ain't pretty".

Buffy had her arms crossed across her chest and her glaring eyes were unwaveringly focused on the heap among the boxes. When Lorne came up to her, he spoke in a worried tone "Uh, sweetcakes. I don't think that was a good idea."

Buffy looked at Lorne and said, "He grabbed my ass!"

Uh-oh, Lorne thought, I guess I forgot to mention it to her. He did a mental gulp and gave a small laugh, "Ah, I guess I didn't tell you about that."

"About what?"

Oh, sweet mother of Lord. "Oh, hah. Common misunderstanding. I guess I should've told you that the way Gharrlod demons close a deal is by squeezing the fleshy bump on the backside which so happens on humans to be your tush. Not perverted in any way."

"What! Lorne!"

All Lorne could give was a small "Oops-sorry-forgive-me?" gesture when they heard a growl. They looked at the demon which was trying to stand up and get out of the pile. It looked just as furious as Buffy previously was.

"Ok, so how do I tell him that it was all a mistake? A misunderstanding."

"You have to show him you're sorry, honeybun."

"Ok, so how do I do that?"

"Well…" Lorne leaned in to whisper into her ear and told her.

Buffy's eyes went wide and she turned to look at him. "No – no! Ew, that's disgusting!"

"Sorry, hon, but it has to be done. I would do it for you but I'm afraid he's only angry at you."

"Can't we just kill him? Technically, he is a demon. No offense."

"None taken. And no. We might need to deal with him again and it won't be nice manners."

Buffy looked at the demon which was walking towards her, demon saliva running down its jaw. "Yech!" Buffy said with disgust. She glares at Lorne warningly before saying "This _never_ leaves this room."

"You have my word."

----------------------------------

Gunn sat in his truck parked outside the warehouse where Buffy and Lorne were. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in tune with the song playing in his head, voicing out the occasional "yeah" and "uh-huh". Then in the distance he saw Buffy speed walking towards the truck and Lorne trailing behind her. He turned on the engine, grinning at the roar it gave, and waited for them to catch up. Buffy took the front seat and slammed the door, making Gunn wince at the strong impact but not saying anything. As soon as Lorne was in and seated, Gunn immediately set off for the Hyperion.

During the drive, he chanced a glance at Buffy who was looking out the window. "So, what happened back there? You guys took a while."

"Don"t. want. to talk about it."

Gunn just raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Instead he looked at the rearview mirror to look at Lorne, questioning him silently. Lorne, sensing this, just shakes his head. Gunn shrugs and left it at that. If they didn't want to talk about, he's no business snooping around; so he just continued the silent drive.

----------------------------------

Giles was sitting on the floor with his sleeves folded up – his jacket abandoned earlier somewhere in Angel's office – when he heard the door burst open and three figures came in. He frowned at the tension that he felt around Buffy and Lorne – one that Gunn was obviously oblivious to since he was too happy talking about wanting to kick some demon butt. Well, he didn't have time to think about it – those two will just have to deal with it among themselves – when they had something important on their hands, like preventing a demon from bringing about the end of the world.

"So, did you get the supplies?" Giles asked as he got on his feet and wiped his hands on his pants, even though they weren't even dirty.

"Yep, have them right here" said Lorne as he went over to hand his bag to Giles.

Giles took the bag and relieved it of its contents, putting them on the floor beside him. Yes, they were all there. All they had to do now was perform the spell.

"Ok" Giles said. As he was about to sit down again he said "Now, since everyone's here, I don't" Giles stopped his descent and straightened up again. He looked around the room and then rubbed his head in annoyance. "Where are the others?" Giles asked. Quite frankly he was losing his patience.

"You mean Spike and Xander?" Angel filled in, returning from his office. "Last I saw they were headed from the basement."

"Don't forget the blue princess." Lorne chipped in.

"Yes, Illyria." Giles heard about what happened to poor sweet Fred. He felt useless when Angel called that time and asked for Willow. He felt that somehow her death was partially his fault, even though any other person he told this to would've said otherwise. He regretted not being able to do anything to help them. He couldn't call for Willow then, and he couldn't call for her now. So this time he vowed to use all his abilities to help them. If only they'd act more seriously about this.

"Angel, will you go and get them please? We can't afford to waste anymore time on this."

As Angel went off to get them, Giles finally was able to sit down again. The others quickly followed suit and sat down on their designated X's that Giles had written around the circle he drew on the floor with red paint. So now Giles was sitting on one side with Lorne and Gunn on his left and right respectively. Beside Gunn was Xander's spot and next to it, Buffy. Next to her was where Angel would be sitting – directly opposite Giles for obvious reasons of the spell – and then, Spike and Illyria. All of them would complete the circle, and then they"d perform the spell to open the portal. Angel would then enter it and retrieve their apparent hero, hopefully as quickly and simply as possible while returning unscathed. They had no idea what was on the other side, and what would slip through the portal while it was open so each one of them was prepared with a concealed weapon.

Angel came back again with the others. Spike and Xander each looked rumpled while Illyria had a small smirk which was, quite unnerving. Nobody asked so nobody told. They all sat down and finally completed the circle. Looking around at all the faces, Giles took a small breath before starting.

Angel quite frankly was feeling a bit bored. It was a fairly easy process, surprisingly; Angel thought that it would be more exciting but Giles said a few words, threw bits of various powders in the middle and then told them to hold hands. They've been at it for quite some time now – one hour – and his bum was starting to hurt. The reason it was taking so long was because Giles was, you could say, _scanning_ for the right dimension.

The spell was somewhat unspecific. It was a cool spell, actually, although troublesome if you want it done quickly. It held a sort of database to various dimensions and you could pick one you wish to open. Angel wondered if they had gotten hold of this spell earlier if they would have easily found Connor in Quor-toth, and if everything would have gone differently. As Angel was entertaining those thoughts, there was a sudden "A-hah!" sound that came from Giles.

Giles whispered a few more words and suddenly, floating in the middle of the circle, was a huge portal of blue swirling mist.

"Ok, Angel." Giles said, letting go of his hands which the others followed suit. "You have to be quick. I sensed he's the only person there, so I don't think you'll have any problem finding him. Good luck."

Angel took a deep breath – one which was completely unnecessary – and stood up. He looked at the misty portal and said "Here goes nothing" before entering into its unknown depths.

Angel held his hands in front of his face when he felt himself falling. He gave a little grunt when his body impacted hard with a cemented floor. He got up to his feet, steadying himself, and inspected his surroundings. He was in what looked like an empty warehouse and judging from the view at a high window, it seemed to be dusk. Angel, seeing nothing there, made his way to the front entrance. He opened the door… and found hell.


	3. The Saviour's Entrance

**Chapter 2**

Everyone looked at the portal that Angel just went through. Buffy looked at Giles.

"Why does only Angel get to go through it, again?" Buffy asked.

"Because with this spell a portal can only be used twice both ways and it's only big enough for two average adults. Unless you want to leave someone behind, Angel's our only chance."

"I could've gone." Buffy pouted.

"Yes, well, so could Spike, Illyria or Gunn. It doesn't matter now."

"When I possessed my former greatness, I could move worlds as I pleased. I had no use of such trivial spells created by lower beings." Illyria said.

"Well, guess what" Spike said, "you don't have 'em anymore. It's been _five years_ since you haven't got 'em so get over it." Illyria said nothing to this and the group once again silenced.

"Um, Giles. Do we actually have to stay in our places?" Xander asked.

"Oh? No. You can move now, sorry." Giles answered.

"Oh, cool." A small pause passed before he said "Anyone for Scrabble?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok."

"Why not."

"…?"

* * *

Angel slowly made his way to the street. It looked like L.A., but it was so much worse. The first thing Angel saw was the sun. It was up but the day wasn't any brighter; It was possible to say that it shared no light with the world. It was closer than it should be, so close that you could see the flickering fires and the burning gas. Angel didn't burn up in flames, but the intense heat coming off in waves was murderous on its own. Parts of the street were actually boiling and molten lava was seen spewing and bubbling from a few potholes.

Not one building stood erect. They were either partially or completely destroyed, some due to the falling balls of fire that came as constant as rain and were also creating small craters in the ground.

Angel moved further on, carefully avoiding the stray fireball and hot tar. Then ahead of him he saw a figure sitting on the ground, leaning against a building, his vampire hearing picking up the shallow breaths of a man barely alive. Giles was half right, Angel thought, he was the only one there – the only one there alive.

Angel tried avoiding looking at the dead bodies of humans and demons alike, which was difficult since they covered almost every square inch of the ground.. He was grateful he didn't need to breathe so he didn't have to smell the horrible stench of corpses.

Angel reached the man at last. He could smell blood on him; his own among others. He was wearing tattered clothes beneath his dirty cloak, a hood covering his head. His eyes were downcast and he didn't seem to notice Angel's presence. Angel thought he looked exhausted to the point of death, which by the looks of it didn't seem too far from the truth. Angel crouched down to the man's level.

He felt… something.

Something – although he couldn't see his face – he couldn't explain when he looked at him. A sense of – familiarity? – to this stranger he had never met. He had to get him out of here now.

Angel picked the man up, surprised at how light he was and how he gave no sign protest. He was ready to die, Angel realized. Carefully he made his way back to the warehouse, thankful that the portal was still there. Without looking back, Angel walked through it to return back to his world.

* * *

"Evil followers trying to revive their leader who will raise its army and try to take over the world? You see what I'm getting at? Don't any of you sense a little bit of déja vu here?" Spike said as he took a puff from his smoke. His audience – namely Giles who was the only one who could put up with his prattling – stole a quick glance at Illyria which she took no notice of as she watched Xander add the letters I, A and L to 'DEN'. "It seems like a bloody cliché to me."

Before Giles could add anything to that, a big gust of strong wind blasted from the portal opening, blowing everyone off their feet and throwing them to various parts of the lobby. Two figures came out of it: Angel flew across a few feet while the hooded man simply fell next to the portal which closed immediately afterwards.

Slowly everyone stood up, temporarily disorientated by the blast. Then they saw him.

"Is that him?" Buffy asked Angel who was a few feet in front of her.

"Yeah."

"Oh, my" Giles said, wiping his glasses. "Is he dead?"

"This pitiful being is the one who will save the human race? He is but barely alive."

But as soon as Illyria said her words the figure started to move and slowly, as if in pain, he stood up. As he did, more blood flowed freely to pile on the floor from open wounds.

Gunn started to say "Hey, man. I don't think you should be" but suddenly the man took out a crossbow from the confines of his cloak – that Angel swore later that he hadn't felt when he picked him up – and pointed it to the general direction of the group.

"You won't have me." The man said in soft but ragged shallow breaths. "I swear to god I'll kill you if it takes my last breath."

"Hey, whoa. Nobody wants anybody to die here." Angel said. In a calmer voice he said, "We need your help."

They waited for the man to say something but he gave no response, instead standing there like a still statue. The awkward silence stretched so Angel started to speak again.

"You see, there's a prophecy. It says that"

"Shut up."

The quiet but surprisingly strong order came suddenly from the man and surprised, Angel did. The man lowered his crossbow and turned slowly in a circle, looking as if he was surveying the Hyperion clearly for the first time, before looking at every member of the group and finally laying his eyes upon Angel. Then he dropped his crossbow carelessly onto the floor and took down his hood. Some of the party gasped at the person they saw, but everyone was clearly surprised.

"Angel." whispered the man.

Angel caught him before he could drop to the ground when he fainted. Angel couldn't think straight; his head was racing with a million different thoughts and was blank at the same time.

Oh my God! Angel thought. It's _Wesley_!

(Author's note: yeah, yeah. We all knew it's him.)


	4. Possibilities

**Chapter 3 **

While the others were all downstairs, Angel took Wesley to a room they patched up for him and tended to his wounds. They all wanted to be with him, or at least help in some way, but Angel said it would be better if people didn't crowd around him and Giles agreed. Illyria protested the most – surprisingly – saying that he was her guide and so on. Angel suspected that there was something more there, remembering his conversation with Wesley about how he needed her, but said nothing about it. Eventually Angel won out and she just walked away, but not before calling him a few unfavourable names and saying it was her own choice for Wesley's sake, not because Angel told her to. Angel didn't care; he was just satisfied that she gave up.

When Angel was contented that this Wesley was sleeping restfully – at least as restfully as he can – he made his way to the others. He was surprised at the amount of wounds on the man's body. They covered a myriad area of his skin and some were still bleeding, either fresh injuries or older deep wounds that were never given a chance to heal for reasons Angel did not want to think about.

He was surprised that the man could still stand and speak when he did, or even still be alive for that matter. Angel was wrong about thinking that the man would so easily give up his life; as was so boldly proven, the man would fight until the fire died from his eyes.

They look so alike, Angel suddenly thought, this guy, and his Wesley. At first he thought this guy really was him, but that was the initial shock talking. This can't be his Wesley; this man has a heartbeat. He's alive.

As Angel reached the stairs he heard the conversation between the people in the lobby. The first voice he heard talking was Buffy's.

"Wesley's our saviour?"

"Now that's something you don't think you'd hear" that sounded like Xander's voice.

"Hey, he might've been a right ponce when 'e was in Sunnydale but Percy was fighting the good fight with us and he was a right champion. He died doing what he believed in and don't you even dare say that he wasn't good enough." Angel was surprised – and a bit proud – when he heard Spike of all people to stand up for Wesley's name. They must have bonded more than he realized. The next voice that spoke unmistakably belonged to Giles.

"You have to remember – this is a Wesley from another world. Circumstances might not have been the same. Things might have been very different where he came from."

"Very different." Angel said as he came down the stairs.

"How is he?" Buffy asked.

"He's fine; resting." Angel answered before finally reaching the group. Angel then just realized that everyone must've tensed up when the question was asked because he saw them all suddenly relax.

"Shit, man" Gunn said suddenly "Did you see him? He was practically bleeding bucket loads. And it's Wes, dammit! He might be a completely different person but, I can't… stop _thinking_ that it's… him." Gunn slowed as the sentence progressed that before he finished everybody was already thinking the last word in their heads.

The group from L.A. didn't say anything because even they felt that way, and the Scoobies were respectfully quiet because they knew how hard it was to have a loved one die and can only imagine the pain of seeing someone else who looked like them walking the earth. Suddenly Angel turned to Giles.

"Giles, you said that he was alone."

"Yes, I did. I certainly didn't sense any other presence nearby. Why? Was someone there with him?" Giles asked.

"No, he was alone. That is if you count the fact that everyone else there was dead."

"Good God!" exclaimed Giles.

Everyone took in this news silently. Then a small hesitant voice was heard.

"Uh…" Xander started. He paused for a moment before thinking better of it and said "never mind."

"Spit it out, Xander" Angel said. Giles frowned at him but otherwise said nothing. He too was curious at what the boy had to say.

"Well" Xander said "What if – what if we were too late?"

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Spike said.

"What I'm saying is… Giles, you said that circumstances might be different right?" Giles nodded. "Well, maybe the Wesley from that world wasn't fighting the good fight. For all we know he could've been – could be – the bad guy. And all those dead people? There's a chance that he's the one who's killed them."

"No." Angel stated simply.

'"Angel" Giles said "I believe what Xander is saying has some element of truth in it. Even if you don't like it we must consider the possibility that maybe our hero is dead and the person sleeping on that bed is a serial murderer."

"But what about the prophecy?" Gunn asked, not wanting to believe it.

"It said that he is the only one who could save the earth. It did not say 'will' save. These things aren't written in stone."

"Well in that case" Spike said "We just have to find out if he's the real deal or not, right?"

"That's the idea."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Check him."

"It's not that easy, Spike. We need someone who can read him; his aura or soul."

Suddenly it clicked but Angel spoke first. "Lorne, you do it."

"Woah, now hold on there, big fella." Lorne said. "Don't act too rash. You might want to think this through first."

"What's there to think about – you're anagogic, Lorne, you can do it. Read his soul."

"You're putting your faith in the wrong place, Angelcakes. I'm not as great as you'd like to think." Lorne said, remembering how his so-called power failed them during their reign in Wolfram & Hart.

"Lorne, look" Angel said "You helped, us a lot; when we had no one to turn to. Don't forget that."

Lorne smiled at Angel "Thanks, sweetie. But I still don't think I can do it." Before Angel could interrupt him, he continued "He'll need to sing and I don't think he's in any condition to do that, even after he's healed." They thought about it and it did seem unlikely that he would sing in front of a bunch of strangers that he likely thinks were going to kill him.

"Well, if I may?" Giles said. Angel shrugged and Giles took it as a sign to go on "I just spoke to Willow – on the phone – earlier while you were attending to his wounds. It seems that she has arrived back in this plane safely and landed in Italy to stop over at Dawn's. She said she'll be here in about three to four days. We can ask her to perform a spell."

Angel thought about this then said "Can't she come faster? We're kinda in the middle of an Apocalypse here."

"Ah… yes. Yes, forgot to mention that." Giles said apologetically. "I seem to have been too occupied with her return that it slipped my mind. I'll call her again; see what I can do."

With that, everyone dispersed to do their own thing.


	5. Willow's Arrival

**Chapter 4**

On the second evening Willow finally came. The Scoobies greeted her with smiles and hugs, the vampires said hello, Gunn shook her hand with a smile, Lorne charmed her with his explosive personality and Illyria just looked at her strangely as if assessing her.

Willow appeared the same as she had when Angel last saw her, if not older, but he knew that looks were deceiving. She is now debatably one of the most powerful witches of her time. If anybody could find out if someone is a fake or not, Willow definitely could.

"Willow, it's nice to see you again. So how was your trip? Pleasant, I assume?" Giles asked.

"Oh, it was amazing. I saw all these things that were just incredible and indescribable, you had to be there. Except for this little headache which I didn't have until like, just now - it could be like a delayed thing - but everything went great!"

"That's good to hear. And I'm sure the headache will go away soon. Why don't you retire for the day and we'll get this done… tomorrow?" that last bit was directed at Angel.

Angel wanted it done as soon as possible but he knew that it wasn't fair on Willow who looked like she needed some rest so Angel let her go. So with Willow going to sleep and Giles looking at the scrolls again, Angel had nothing to do but join the others on patrol.

* * *

The next morning Angel went into the kitchen. Everyone except Willow was already there eating breakfast. Angel walked to the fridge and took out a bag of blood, poured it into his mug and heated it before drinking. After a while, Willow finally came in. 

"Morning" she said groggily. Willow was still in her PJs and her hair was wild on her head. She walked sleepily and drunkenly and people moved out of her way, Xander giving her his seat. She sat down and breakfast was pushed in front of her.

"Wills, are you ok?" Xander asked her.

"I'm fine. It's just this headache – it's been bugging me all night. It doesn't hurt, just a constant annoying buzz."

"Perhaps this is something we should look into. This headache could be magical in nature." Giles said.

"But you can work just fine, right?" Angel asked anxiously.

"Angel…" Giles started but was stopped by Willow.

"It's alright Giles." Willow said. She turned to Angel and said "Yeah, I can still do it. I'm sure we can take care of this later. Right now there are more important things to do." Willow stood up. "So, where is he?"

Angel brought Willow upstairs while the others stayed back and led her to Wesley's room. Willow stopped at the door and turned to Angel.

"Maybe it's best if I go in alone."

Angel hesitated, not wanting to miss it but eventually he was forced to agree. "Ok, I'll just… be downstairs."

Willow nodded and waited for him to go. When she was finally satisfied that he was gone, she turned back to the door.

The truth was she didn't want Angel to smell the fear from her. The buzzing was louder now and it completely stopped as soon as she touched the door. It was then that she was convinced that whatever the source of her headache was at the other side. She opened the door slowly, and entered.

* * *

They waited patiently in the lobby after finishing their quiet breakfast, waiting to know what Willow found out. Not long afterwards, they saw her walk down the stairs. They crowded closer towards her and looked at her expectantly. 

First she was quiet while she was descending the stairs, then she looked at Angel and told them.

"Wesley…that – other – Wesley, he's – I – I'm sorry, I couldn't find out… His aura was strange; blurred. I couldn't find out if he's the right one. But Angel…" this time her eyes looked desperate and Angel knew that what she was about to say was not going to be good, "that man, there's… something… not right about him. The headaches are gone now but he's the one, or his aura, has been giving me them. We should be careful; we don't know anything about him. I don't know if he's the right guy, but I felt him… and I got scared. Whoever he is… he's dangerous."

* * *

Angel stood alone in the garden. He was in the shade, just shy of the sun's rays. After hearing Willow's earlier words, Angel didn't know what to think, or feel. He was looking outwards towards the busy street when he sensed someone join him. 

"Angel? Are you OK?"

Angel was surprised, and a bit disappointed, to find that it wasn't Buffy's voice he heard, but Gunn's. He gave a non-committal shrug but other than that, barely registered Gunn's presence.

"Hey, man, the others are worried about you." Gunn, seeing that Angel wasn't going to say anything, went to stand beside him. He stood quietly for awhile then said "So you're just gonna stand here while the rest of us save the world again?

Angel sighed "You heard what she said. Wesley-"

"Wesley was always dangerous" Gunn cut in suddenly, his voice showing no emotion, "after everything, you knew that. You are too. Never stopped him from believing in you." Gunn turned to look at Angel, "So don't you stop believing in him."

"But that's just it – he's _not_ him. We don't know _who _that is. We have no idea."

"Then we find out." Gunn said casually. "From what I heard, he's British. Give him a cup of tea and some biscuits and we'll talk days past like merry gentlemen." Gunn said in an exaggerated air.

"Gunn…"

"Tell me one person here who isn't dangerous, in their own right."

Angel pondered on this and said "Xander?"

"Are you kidding? White dude with an eye-patch? And he's mean with the tools! Don't tell me you think that's safe."

Angel finally broke out a small smile. He knew that wasn't as scary as Gunn made it sound but he was content with it anyway.

"So he's dangerous" Gunn resumed back to their initial conversation "doesn't make him the bad guy."

"No, it doesn't." Angel finally agreed. When he said that, he felt like a weight was lifted off him and everything seemed better. He turned to Gunn. "You go right ahead, Gunn. I'll be right with you. Tell the others I'm fine."

Gunn nodded his acknowledgment and with his task done, went back inside the hotel.

* * *

It was dark, getting darker. He was breathing, then he wasn't, then he was again. People were screaming, dying – too loud. Deafening. Smiling. Dead, alive, dead, alive. Pain, always pain. Too much too little. A woman, a baby. A woman? Closer, coming closer. Calling out to him. Kill her kill her. Go away! Screams, more screams. Stop it, stop. STOP!

Wesley opened his eyes.

* * *

Well, this is the last chapter before I start school for 2006. Updates will still be done but not as frequently as before. (I only just found out that I didn't accept anonymous reviews - silly me - so my brother couldn't review it. It's enabled now, though, so let nothing stop you!) 


	6. Awakening

Author's note: Thank you to all those who reviewed. I love you guys! (NB: There will be a cameo from a character from 'Angel'.)

**Chapter 5**

Lorne pushed the door open slowly and took a peek inside. The lights were switched off and the curtains were drawn, giving the room a dark and gloomy look. He entered the room and made his way to the bedroom area where Wesley was resting. He was on watch duty today and Xander later tonight; so that at least someone would be able to check up on him every now and then.

He looked at the figure lying on the bed and sighed. The man looked like he'd been through enough and deserved a rest. But the fight wasn't over yet; it's never over. Not until every single one of them was dead, Lorne grumbled silently.

He waved away his anger - it was of no use to any of them here - and inspected the bruises on Wesley that were in plain view. He was surprised to see that they were in the advanced stages of healing already, considering the extent of it when he first arrived just three days ago. They say vampire saliva has healing properties – maybe Angel's been spitting on him, Lorne thought with a tiny hint of a smile.

Whistling a small tune to fill the silence, he abandoned the bed and turned around to the cupboard for some bandages as it was time to change the ones on Wesley. As he reached for the bandage roll he heard a creak but was too late to react before he was violently tugged backwards by a hand around his neck. Lorne choked and struggled to breathe. He tried to release the hand but the grip was too tight. Another one came up to his mouth just as he was about to call out for help.

"Speak and die." The voice said hoarsely.

Lorne stopped struggling instantly. He recognized that voice no matter how long it had been since he'd heard it – it was Wesley.

Wesley released his hand from Lorne's mouth and used it to poke a sharp object roughly at his back. Lorne grunted at the initial contact but his pain was blatantly ignored. Wesley pushed him towards the door, his hand still tightly snaked around Lorne's neck. Lorne felt fear at the calculating harshness of the man and could only hope that they didn't get the wrong guy.

"Take me to your leader."

---------------------------------------------------------

Angel was sitting alone in his room. He welcomed the peace as it relaxed him while he drew a small portrait. The sound of the lead tip scratching against the surface of the pad was meditative and hypnotising, that it was a while before he realized that someone was knocking at his door. He put down his things and got up to greet whoever it was. Just as he was to ask what they wanted as he opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks and fell speechless.

"Hello, Angelus." Wesley said, and he pushed a helpless Lorne into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

"You bloody cheated!"

"I did no such thing. You - are merely… a sore loser." Giles eyed the pacing blond vampire with a raised eyebrow. With nothing better to do, Spike invited him for a game of poker and he, for some reason unbeknownst to himself at the time, agreed. Now he watched as the fuming vampire throw down his own cards.

"There's no way you could've won ten bloody times in a row without cheatin'."

"I guess I'm just lucky." Giles stated. Spike walked up to him and glared.

"Careful, Watcher – I may have a soul now, but that ain't make me no pansy. I can visit the dark side if I 'ave to." Spike threatened.

Giles just looked him in the eye and said dangerously low, "So can I."

For a split moment Spike said nothing – remembering the rumours of Giles' alter self, Ripper – but it was only for a short moment as suddenly he scowled and proclaimed, "I was William the Bloody!"

Giles just scoffed at him and took off his glasses to clean. "As I recall, that was due to your dreadful poems."

"Why you-!" Suddenly they heard a crash from upstairs and their conversation stopped abruptly. They stared at that direction and when they heard the second crash, their argument was instantly abandoned as they rushed upstairs to find out what happened.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Wesley?" Angel said, his eyes never leaving him while he helped Lorne get back on his feet. Wesley came slowly into the room, holding what looked like to be an improvised stake. He stopped a bit further away from Angel before he spoke.

"Angelus; imagine my surprise when I found that you're still alive. I thought I killed you. It seems I've underestimated you." He paused before continuing "It doesn't matter. I won't make the same mistake twice. This time I'll make sure you stay dead." Then he charged for Angel.

---------------------------------------------------------

"He would isolate himself in his box, finding answers within these texts. These are the… Winifred's memories of Wesley in this place."

Illyria picked out a book from the shelf and examined its leather binding. Willow looked at her from her seat behind the desk, startled at this sudden articulation by the former god-king. They were the only two in the office and until now they had been silent in their own thoughts.

"Oh?" she said, trying to find something to say. "Well, I guess Wesley was the book guy around here."

Illyria opened the book and traced her fingers across the words. "These fragmented memories – I have those of when she would watch him secretly, filled with feelings I cannot describe." She was silent while she flipped a page and did the same thing again. Then she said, "I remember Wesley in the Wolf, Ram and Hart. He was my guide, yet I know that he himself was lost. He sought to save what was rotted through, what was gone. If he had found a way to replace us…" Illyria left the sentence to run off and put back the book. "He could not find happiness with me."

Willow thought that she heard the tiniest ghost of sadness in her voice, but didn't have time to dwell on it when they suddenly heard a crash. They both rushed out the office to see Spike and Giles look up the stairs. A second crash came and Willow and Illyria followed them to the source of the sound.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Wesley, wait! I'm not Angelus!" Angel shouted as he desperately tried to dodge Wesley's several blows, both succeeding and not. He could feel that the man was serious so he countered with his own blows.

"Don't fool me, vampire. I can taste your deathly state from here." Wesley tried to punch Angel's head again but his hand was stopped midway by Angel. Not losing his momentum, he kicked Angel in the gut, forcing the vampire to stagger backwards. Angel was surprised at Wesley's superior strength, not knowing him to be anything but a normal human. It was comparable to that of Buffy's.

He didn't have time to linger as Wesley was upon him almost instantly. He grabbed Angel and threw him on top of the coffee table; Angel's back smashing against the glass surface. Angel got up just in time to deflect a kick and they exchanged blows before he tried again. "It's me, Angel!"

Wesley managed to hit him twice before saying, "Hah – Angel. Don't make me laugh. You think that name should mean anything to me!" He punched Angel on the jaw and Angel backhanded him.

"Will – you – just – stop – and – listen!" Angel threw him across the room to collide severely against a shelf, breaking it into splinters. Wesley looked dazed for a second but he stubbornly stood up again. He scowled at Angel.

He held out his hand with his palm upwards. "You give me no choice. I guess I'll just be forced to-"

Suddenly, Giles and Spike rushed into the room, followed by Willow and then Illyria. Giles said out of breath "Angel. We heard a crash and-". They stopped when they saw the condition of the room. Then they looked at its occupants.

Willow gasped. "Wesley?"

Wesley, surprised by the distraction, stopped what he was about to do. He looked at the new intruders before facing Angel again. "So is this your new army? I'm surprised some of them are still mortals. Did you brainwash them?"

Giles looked at Wesley and said "Wesley, I think you should-"

"No." Wesley turned to face him. "I will not negotiate with my enemy's minions." He gazed at them longer as if contemplating, and his features almost softened when he said "I'm sorry for your souls."

Then he rushed towards the window and before anyone knew what was going on, he crashed through the glass and into the night. Angel rushed to the window but found that Wesley was already gone, no trace of him except for the broken shards of glass on the street below.

After a while, Spike broke the silence. "What the bloody hell happened 'ere!"

Angel was still staring out the window when he said softly, "He called me Angelus."

Giles took off his glasses to wipe and shook his head. "Oh dear."

---------------------------------------------------------

"But what does this mean?" Gunn asked. "So he didn't even react when you told him you were Angel?" He, Xander and Buffy shortly arrived from their supply shopping right after Wesley's little escape and were only earlier briefed on the current situation.

Now they were all in the lobby trying to understand what just happened.

"He said 'Angel' doesn't mean a thing to him, but he called me Angelus, said that he killed me already." Angel said. Then he asked hesitatingly "Do you think-"

Xander cut in. "That where he came from you never had a soul and he actually killed Angelus? And now that he thinks you're still him, he's gonna find a way to kill you? Again? Then, yes. I think so."

"The mortal said 'Angel' right before he fell unconscious. Is this not an indication of acknowledgment to the half-breed?" Illyria said.

"Well, maybe he pulled a classic dying breath cliché." Xander said, getting down from where he was sitting on the reception table. Off some of their confused looks, Xander expanded, "You know – where the person dying finally says what they wanted to but never finish it?" To elaborate, he then put his hand on his forehead and closing his eye, said breathily in an attempted female voice, "Oh, Mark. I never told you this, but I've always felt this way about you ever since the first time I looked into your eyes. I – I… lov -. And dead."

"Ok, we need to get Xander off the chick flicks." Buffy said.

"Hey, not too bad. Ever considered acting? They can always use another damsel in distress." Spike smirked.

Xander was just about to retort when Willow suddenly asked, "Don't you think we should be looking for him? I mean, he is in a totally different world now. He can, you know, get… scared." Even as the words left her mouth, she knew that it wasn't likely going to happen.

"I don't think we'll need to worry about him being scared." Angel said. "Our worlds aren't that much different, actually. It's just like… a before and after picture. Here's" Angel pointed with his hands to the floor "before Armageddon, and there it was – after." Seeing Giles' raised eyebrow, he quickly continued "But you're right. We do need to get him back."

"And how do you suppose we do that? This is Los Angeles. Are we gonna drive around in a car and have you try to sniff him out?" Gunn said, remembering the time when Cordelia suggested they tried to find someone that way.

"I don't think that is necessary." Giles said. He turned and said, "Willow?

"Yes! I can do a locator spell!" She piped up. "I'll find him before you can say – supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

"… Right. That puts the deadline to, oh say, ten years." Xander said.

Then Illyria's voice sounded "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Are you done?"

They all stopped and slowly turned to look at her with disbelief in their eyes. Was she serious, or was that actual humour?

Then Spike put his hand in his pocket and said softly, "Funny, Blue."

And Illyria smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------

Wesley ran as fast as he could with no thought of his destination.

Wesley wasn't stupid – he was a Watcher. As soon as he saw his quiet and largely undemolished surroundings, he instantly made the conclusion that he was either dreaming, under a spell or in an alternate dimension. The latter was more possible.

He slowed down to a gentle jog and before he knew it, he was in a park. He saw a bench and decided that it was safe to sit down. Only now did he have time to think about what he was going to do.

There was nowhere he knew to go and he was alone. Just then, Wesley felt approaching feet from behind him, but concluding that they were non-threatening, he decided to let whoever it was approach.

"Wesley?" said a male voice in an almost gasp. Wesley slowly got up and turned to look at the person who called his name. He looked young, no more than 27. He didn't look threatening, but Wesley learnt the hard way that looks were deceiving.

"You seem to know who I am. What I don't know is who are you?"

The young man looked momentarily surprised. "You must be from the other place then."

Instantly Wesley took out his stake. He knew he wasn't a vampire, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt if he stabbed him with it. "Are you also with Angelus? It's hard to know; he has humans by his side now."

"No, I'm not with Angelus." The young man said quickly. "You might be confused right now but I'm a friend. I know all about you, and I'm here to help." After a pause, he said "I have a place; and it's not far from here. We can stay there… So, are you coming?"

Wesley gave it a moment's thought and then sheathed his stake. "Fine."

Wesley didn't know why, but he never questioned the young man's intentions. As they walked back to his place, Wesley said, "You never told me your name."

It was a while but eventually he finally answered, "It's Connor."


	7. The Truth

**Author's note:** Finally, the next chapter! Thank you for being so patient. I didn't forget about this story – I just had a bit of a writer's block on it.  
FYI, about the memory thing, it's still the same so only the few remember Connor as Angel's son.  
Please don't forget to review – it's like the battery to my energizer bunny, the lead to my pencil, the… ok, I'll stop now.

**The story so far**: The gang has retrieved an AU Wesley – supposedly the earth's saviour – but he escaped when he identified Angel as Angelus. On his way, he meets Connor and follows him home. (cough cough not that way you dirty-minded people)

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

"We'll search within a three mile radius. Buffy, Xander and Willow, you take the East. Gunn and I will take the West." Angel had taken out the city plan from his office and spread it across the reception desk. They were huddled close around it and were setting up a search mission.

"What about me?" Spike asked impatiently.

"You and Illyria can search bars, talk to people, find out what they've seen, heard. Lorne and Giles will stay here in case anyone comes."

Lorne raised his Seabreeze in a mock salute and said "Fine by me, sugarplum. I've had enough excitement for one night." Giles was less than enthused at having to just wait and do nothing as if he was useless but didn't say anything. As they were selecting their weapons, the phone rang.

"Angels Investigations, we help the helpless." Fred said as she answered it. There was a small pause as she listened to the other side then she said, "Ok". She turned around and held out the phone. "Angel, it's for you."

Angel wondered who it was and took it from her. He listened for a while and then said 'thanks', putting down the receiver. He turned back to the group as they were walking away then said "Wait." They stopped in their tracks and turned to face him to hear what he had to say.

"That was a source. He has Wes."

----------------------

"So, this is your home?" Wesley looked briefly around the tiny apartment. It was sparsely decorated with hardly any personal effects except for a few things here and there that could easily be replaced or packed up quickly.

"Actually, I stay at the campus. This place is just a temp for the holidays." Connor busied himself with switching on the lights and whatever ritual he does every time he comes back. He returned to see Wesley still standing warily and said, "Uh, why don't you sit down. Would you like anything to drink?" Without waiting for an answer, Connor went to the kitchen for the beverage. Wesley took a seat on the couch, changing his position a couple of times to get comfortable.

When Connor finally re-emerged, he came out with nothing and said sheepishly, "I guess I've been avoiding grocery shopping for too long. Um, why don't you wait here, I'll go out and get something. It'll only be a minute." When Wesley was about to decline, Connor said, "I have to get stuff for my fridge anyway."

Connor quickly said goodbye and left, leaving Wesley alone in his apartment. Wesley sighed and, with nothing to do, switched on the TV to a channel showing two koala bears having a go at it.

----------------------

"This is the address?" Giles asked.

"From what we're told, yeah." Gunn said. He parked the car in front of the building and they both got out. Angel wanted to come with but Giles argued that it wouldn't be a smart thing to do as Wesley was still confused. So it was only Giles and Gunn – Giles because he was a Watcher, and Gunn because… well.

They entered the building, taking up the stairs to the third floor. The lighting in the corridor was dim but the area was well kept. They walked on until they stopped in front of the door numbered 219. They looked at each other for a moment before Giles slipped in the key that they retrieved from where they were told it would be, and opened the door.

It was empty.

The television was off.

No one was here.

A toilet being flushed was heard.

So someone was here.

Huh.

They entered the room and closed the door behind them, already planning to be between him and the only safe escape route. When Wesley came out, he was rubbing his face and completely ignored them. Stopping behind the window, he looked at the view below of the empty night. After a few seconds had past, he finally spoke.

"So he is with you."

They knew that it was Angel's source he was talking about.

"We're not here to hurt you." Giles started. "You left in quite a rush. We never had a chance to explain -"

"There's nothing to explain." With that, he rushed towards them and quickly disengaged Giles with a punch. Gunn was able to blink only once before Wesley was on top of him and they struggled for a moment before Gunn was also knocked down. Wesley retrieved his jacket from the back of the couch and exited the apartment before they could even process what just happened.

"He's got a soul!" Gunn shouted. "Angel has a soul!" But Wesley was already gone. Again.

Gunn groaned as he got up, his body hurting where Wesley really let him have it, and went over to see how Giles was doing. He helped him up and asked if he was ok, to which Giles said "splendid".

Gunn was just about to say that Wesley escaped when suddenly Wesley stormed back in and demanded "What the hell are you talking about!"

----------------------

"Do you think they'll be ok? He didn't seem keen on talking earlier."

Willow was sitting on the settee in the middle of the lobby with Xander when she asked the question. He looked at her, surprised at the sudden question, but then the look turned to one of fondness. He put one arm around her and gave her a little playful shake.

"'Course they'll be fine. It's G-Man! Well, G-men now. Who says two G's doesn't make a right?"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Exactly."

They smiled at each other and for that moment their worries were forgotten.

"- and it wasn't even bloody his! Can you believe it! " Spike told Angel as the came into the lobby from the basement. Angel looked bored as Spike continued rattling on. He nodded a 'hi' at the two and walked to the weapons cabinet to put back the axe he was holding, wanting it to be out of his hands before he would be tempted to throw it at a certain vampire.

"And I want to know this why?" Angel asked when Spike paused for his response.

"Why! I'll tell you bloody why. It's because of-"

"Wesley."

"What? No, it's…" But Angel wasn't listening. He was looking at the man who just entered through the doors, Gunn and Giles, both a bit worse for wear, coming in after him. It was as if time stopped for them at that moment as they each took in each other's presence.

Spike stopped talking a while before and was looking at the newcomer as well. Xander and Willow also got off the seat in light of the new turn of events. For a while, nobody said anything, until Wesley took a more few steps into the hotel.

"I will help you," he started, "but when this is over you never come to me again."

"That's all I ask." Angel said.

"No; there's more that you wish of me, but that is something I cannot give you." Wesley walked down the steps and towards Angel. "I'm not him." He stopped a few feet in front of Angel. His eyes turned cold as he said "He's dead. Deal with it."

They stared into each other's eyes, both daring and not backing down.

At that exact moment, Lorne came down the stairs. "Woah, what's with all this bad vibe I'm feeling? It's like a sauna of negative energy in here." He waved his hand around in the air as if swatting it away. He looked to see that Wesley was in the lobby and gave a little 'ah' of acknowledgment, then went to make himself another Seabreeze.

Wesley arched his eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry for threatening on your life."

"Oh, don't worry." Lorne said as he laughed it off. "I get that all the time. You should know what my mother tried to do to me."

Angel shuffled on his feet and asked awkwardly, "So, did they tell you everything?" he asked.

Wesley turned his attention back on Angel. "Enough – cursed by gypsies with a soul, you are now a champion for good, and you need my help for an approaching apocalypse as I am the so-called prophesised saviour. Is there such a thing as an original story line anymore?"

Angel ignored his cynicism and asked softly, "Did they tell you about… our Wesley?"

"Yes." He answered. Then said, "He was weak."

Before the others could react, Angel suddenly grabbed his shirt collar in a tight grip and said menacingly, "Listen here, Wesley was _not weak_. He gave his _life _to what he believed was right and-"

"Spare me your ode to the dead man, vampire; I'm just here to get it over with."

Angel angrily released him, wishing that he would at least fall or stumble. But he just stood there, dignified and unfeeling. However, as angry as Angel was that this man, truthfully in his heart he was also partly relieved. It made things easier to remember – this wasn't Wesley.

Giles stepped in. "Well, we haven't told you who everyone else here was; this is Willow, Xander, Spike-"

Wesley interrupted. "So what's this demon you all want me to save you all from?"

Suddenly, the front doors swung wide open, revealing the newest intruder.

"That would be me." He said, and then added:

"Well, not me exactly, but, you know, still evil."


	8. Afterthoughts

**Author's note: **I feel like it's all coming together now. Sigh.

**The story so far: **Wesley finally comes back to the Hyperion and concedes to help in the coming Apocalypse. At the end of the last chapter, though…

_Wesley interrupted. "So what's this demon you all want me to save you all from?"_

_Suddenly, the front doors swung wide open, revealing the newest intruder._

"_That would be me." He said, and then added:_

"_Well, not me exactly, but, you know, still evil."_

**Chapter 7 part a: Afterthought**

Angel growled. "Merl."

Yes, it was Merl. The green demon that they used to come to for information, that was killed that many years ago and had somehow come back to life. Angel never really thought about him when he died. It was really Wesley who tried to find the cause of his death.

"Does nobody stay dead anymore?" That was meant to be a cynical joke, but all that resulted in was awkward silence. Angel quickly added. "What do you want, Merl."

"No hello? You guys were never with the manners." Merl sighed dramatically. He moved a few steps into the hotel. "Well anyway, as to why I'm here, who would've knew that these guys over here thought that I was important?" He said, indicating to the demons that just came in behind him. "I mean, they brought me back to life cause they said I was supposed to be important to the big awakening – kinda like this guy." At the reference to him, Wesley scowled.

"Which is why I'm here," he continued. "Nothing personal, I got nothing against you. Hey, from your gang of demon-fighters, I actually liked you; you knew how to do business. It's just that you're supposed to be the one killing my future boss and well, that doesn't sit well with these guys so… we're just going to kill you."

Suddenly the demons ran past him and towards the group. They all quickly took the closest weapon they could get and parried the attacks just in time.

The deadly dance of thrust, slice and slash echoed in the lobby. Spike and Gunn were fighting off two to three at a time, another replacing its place once one is dead. Lorne held his own well enough but was knocked off by an unseen punch. Fortunately, Giles diced the demon before it could finish him off and they continued on. Xander and Willow had a good half dozen among them which Willow dispelled using fireballs – her tame use of magic due to not wanting to accidentally hurt any of her friends – and Xander hacking off any of those that got too close. Angel saw that most of them were running towards Wesley and although he looked like he was taking care of it, Angel could already see him wearing down. _Shit, _Angel realised, _he's not fully healed yet. _Angel ran to help Wesley but in his haste, didn't see one of the demons coming after him.

"Angel, duck!"

Without thinking, Angel got down and rolled on the floor, his head barely missing the sharp claws of the demon. It fell beside him with a loud _thunk_ and Angel looked up to see Buffy – having just came back to see a warpath – holding a crossbow. He said a quick 'thanks' before both of them resumed fighting.

Angel hacked some more on his way and was only a few feet from Wesley when a shout resounded in the hotel.

"Stop or we'll kill him!" Everyone simultaneously stopped what they were doing to look at what the person was talking about. Willow gasped when she saw Giles being held at gunpoint by one of the demons. Merl was scowling as he said, "Make one more move and we kill him."

"What makes you think I care?"

"Wesley!" Willow said in disbelief as she turned to look at him. The others were in shock, and even Merl was caught off-guard.

Wesley pointed his cocked crossbow at the general vicinity of the demons. "He's a liability now, people die, we move on." Without pausing, Wesley shot at their direction. Before they could even realise what was happening, several of the demons were down while Merl took a bolt in the arm and leg. He yelped in pain and was about to order another full-on attack but seeing that they were being quickly outnumbered, shouted a retreat. Willow quickly rushed to Giles' side to see if he was okay.

When they were gone, Angel rushed at Wesley and held him tightly by the scruff of the neck. Again. "What were you doing! You were going to let them kill him!"

"Which is exactly what I needed them to believe." Wesley said coldly.

"What was Plan B, huh?" Angel demanded.

"He's alive." He said calmly.

"Angel -" Lorne started to say.

"Do you really believe that? We're just a liability to you?" Angel continued.

Wesley said nothing and Angel let him go. The others started to move, picking up the dead corpses and putting away the weapons, generally trying to avoid the confrontation between the two. Wesley had his back to Angel and was walking away when Angel suddenly voiced out.

"Who hurt you?" Angel asked. He knew he hit a nerve when Wesley stopped and Angel sensed his heart skip a beat." Who did you lose?"

Everyone was brought to a standstill and stood awkwardly as they tried unsuccessfully to ignore the conversation. When Wesley finally turned around, his demeanor was cold. But instead of answering Angel, he moved his gaze to Giles behind him and asked "Where are the scrolls?"

"They're in the office." Giles told him. He walked past Angel and showed Wesley to the office, giving one look back before joining him in and closing the door.

"I'm going out." Angel said suddenly, taking the sword from Gunn's hands and leaving through the basement. After a silent moment, the others resumed their cleaning.

A few seconds later, Illyria came through the front doors, a satisfied look vivid on her face. She saw their questioning looks and said "I found vermin by the entrance. They will bother us no more." She smirked.

---------------

"I'd like you to see this bit here." Giles turned the scroll and pointed to one side that was visibly written differently from the others. "This portion is written in a different language no one has ever seen before – neither the Council nor any of our outside contacts – and it seems very significant to the prophecy. We are positive that it's not merely a cryptogram of some sort. I was hoping it came exclusively from your world."

Wesley surveyed the symbols and said "I don't recognize it."

"I see." Giles said, sounding disappointed. "I'll keep trying then."

Wesley scanned the words and asked casually. "So where did you keep the 'Totem of Varharra'?"

"Excuse me?" Giles looked surprised.

Wesley stopped instantly in his reading and turned to Giles. He said it more slowly.

"Oh dear." Giles whispered, and gave Wesley a sheepish look.

---------------

Wesley and Giles rushed out of the office. "Hopefully we will have enough time before their mystic pinpoints its location to them."

Spike sensed their urgency and asked. "Hey, what's going on?"

"He mistranslated the scroll." Wesley told them, a hint of anger in his voice. Giles looked shame-faced but Wesley ignored him and continued, "It seems there's an item – the 'Totem of Varharra' – that is a crucial part of the re-awakening. If we want to stop this apocalypse, we are going to have to find it before they do."

"Where is it?" Buffy asked.

Wesley went over to the reception desk to where the city plan was still spread out and scanned it quickly before saying "Warehouse district, 25-42 Johnson Street, building 12. It's about twenty-minutes from here."

"Well, let's go then." Spike said. They agreed that Lorne and Giles should stay behind again, but this time Willow requested to also stay. So that left Gunn, Buffy, Illyria, Xander, Spike and Wesley to go.

"Where's the vampire?" Wesley asked, finally realising that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, he just went out. You know, after your little – thing." Xander said.

Wesley sighed in exasperation and said, "I don't have time for this. Someone contact him and tell him to meet us there." With that, he quickly left through the front doors, the others following a second behind.

---------------

"So, this is the place?" Spike asked, looking at the intimidating big warehouse building in front of them.

"It appears so." Wesley said. He turned back to the group and said, "It will be better if we split up in groups. You – come with me."

"This 'you' has a name, you know." Xander grumbled.

"The totem should be in the basement so the only way to go is down. You," he acknowledged Spike, "wait for the vampire and brief him." Seeing that there was nothing else that he should say, he moved towards the warehouse, Xander his disgruntled tail. Buffy and Gunn formed the next group so that left Illyria and Spike to wait for Angel.

While waiting, Spike kicked a rock. A few seconds later, he kicked another rock. Then another.

"Bollocks, this is stupid."

---------------

"I can't believe I mistranslated the scroll." Giles said. He and Willow were sitting alone behind the reception desk, Lorne having already retired to his room.

Willow tried to reassure him. "It's ok, Giles. Everybody makes mistakes."

"Mine almost cost you your lives."

"Like mine didn't?" She said, with a sad smile on her face.

"Willow…"

"Don't worry, Giles. I'm sure they'll find it first."

Giles sighed and patted her hand. "I hope you're right."

---------------

"'Bout time you showed up." Spike said, extinguishing his smoke with his boots. Angel didn't say anything to that and simply walked towards the warehouse.

Spike rolled his eyes and said, "Wrong building, Poof."

Angel stopped but didn't turn around as he waited for Spike to show him the right one. Spike smirked as he and Illyria lead the way.

---------------

"We're not his minions."

Wesley stopped and half-turned to look at Xander as he stood up. "What?"

Xander stood up as well. "We're not his minions. We're just helping out, that's it."

Wesley gave him a look before saying, "Right." then resumed crouching to their destination.

"Just so you know."

---------------

"Nice ass."

Gunn stopped. "What?" he said.

_Oh my god, _Buffy thought, _did I just say that out loud?_ "Oh, um… I said pizzazz, this whole crawling through the vents thing. Just… thinking out loud."

"Oh," he said as he continued crawling. "I thought you said 'nice ass'. Well, it better be with all those crunches I've been doing lately." Gunn smiled as he teased her, already feeling the heat from her blush. They crawled a few more feet before Gunn saw something.

"Hey, I think I see light up ahead."

"Finally." Buffy said. As they crawled closer, they found that the glow was the illumination of the moonlight that was coming in through the window of a room. After giving it a few shoves, the metal seal finally gave way, falling with a satisfyingly loud clang which meant that the floor was fortunately not that far below. Buffy got down last and surveyed the dark room.

"Where do you think we are?" she asked Gunn.

The lights suddenly flashed on and Buffy had to shield her eyes at its blinding brightness. Blinking rapidly, she finally got used to it and saw that Gunn was the one to switch them on. Gunn smiled.

"Welcome to the basement."

---------------

**Author's note: **Chapter 7 part b will come along tomorrow. Why I made chapter 7 into two parts and not just admit that it's chapter 8, I have no idea. Actually, I do, but whatever.


	9. Mistakes

**Author's note: **Thank you for all of you who reviewed – you own a special place in my heart. Awwww…

**Chapter 7 part b: Mistakes**

"Maybe we should check the scroll again." Willow said suddenly. "Just in case we missed anything else." Off Giles' sad look, she quickly added, "Not saying that you can't translate it by yourself. You're a very good translator, Giles."

"That's fine, Willow. You're probably right. If I can miss something as important as the totem, who knows what else I've misread."

Willow smiled and said softly, "I'll go make some tea first."

"Thank you, Willow." Giles returned her smile and left for the office while she went to the kitchen to make tea.

------------

"Bloody hell."

"Stop teaching her swear words, Spike."

"What? She's gotta know these things. It's the fundamental basis of survival."

Angel just rolled his eyes as he kept walking. They went through another corridor and Angel was relieved at the silence from his two companions.

"Wanker."

"Spike!"

"Tell me the meaning of this word." Illyria demanded.

Spike was only glad to supply. "Well, let's say Peaches here was-"

"That's it, Spike!" Angel turned around, his hand already fisted for a punch to Spike's jaw. But at that exact moment, the metal door between them opened and Angel's fist connected hard with the solid object.

"DAMN IT!" Angel shouted as he waved his hand in pain.

"Yeah, I was just gettin' to that." Spike smirked.

Xander peeked from the other side of the door to look confusedly at them before the door opened wider to reveal Wesley behind him. They both came out of the room they were previously in and joined the three.

"Wesley." Illyria said.

"Illyria." Wesley returned. He gave her a fleeting glance before looking away in one direction. "If I'm correct, I believe the basement would be this way."

Wesley walked to where he indicated and they had no choice but to follow him. Spike started having a conversation with Xander about some silly thing that Angel didn't want to think about and Illyria was silently tagging along at the back. Angel was about to say something to Wesley when he suddenly stopped.

"I think we're here." Wesley said. He opened the door in front of him and sure enough, there was Gunn and Buffy waiting on the other side, waving at them when they saw who it was.

"What took you guys so long?" Gunn shouted from the other side of the room. Xander waved back and went down the staircase to greet them, Illyria and Spike following behind.

Wesley gave Angel a look before following after them, taking his time on the stairs. Unable to interpret the look, Angel was the last to join the group.

"So we're here now. Where is it?" Xander asked.

"I'm assuming it should be in one of those boxes." Wesley said, indicating to the stacks of boxes on the far wall.

"That! No, no – that's going to take hours!" Xander complained.

"Well," Wesley said dryly. "I suggest we start now then."

------------

They were already halfway through the boxes and still there was no totem.

"Man, this stinks." Gunn said. He turned to Spike and said, "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I am doing something." Spike said. Gunn raised his eyebrow and Spike said, "I'm supervising."

Gunn threw a box at him and Spike caught it with an 'oof'. "Oi, watch it, mate." He said, throwing the box behind him with the other boxes that came up empty.

"Hey, where's Wesley?" Xander said. They looked around to find that he wasn't among them.

"Hey Wes, what're you doing?" Gunn said. Angel followed his line of vision and found Wesley sitting on the stairs with his head in hands. Angel told them to resume their search while he went to see what the problem was. As soon as Angel was halfway between them though, the floor suddenly started to dissolve from under him, literally.

"What in the bloody hell-" But Spike wasn't able to finish his sentence as he had suddenly fallen through the darkness. Angel quickly rushed towards the stairs which stood unaffected by the chaos. Behind him, he could hear the gasps of his friends as they were too late to escape and Angel had to jump before he too would fall. The floor now had completely disappeared and Angel gazed down to see nothingness.

Angel was holding on to the bars of the staircase but his grip was slipping fast. He looked up and stopped when he saw Wesley just look at him struggling from the foot of the stairs. They stared into each others eyes but nothing was understood, nothing was spoken. Wesley finally turned away and went up the stairs. It was only when he closed the door that Angel in the end lost his grip, and fell into the dark abyss.

------------

Angel grunted as he fell on a cemented floor for the second time in less than a week. He got up to see that the others were still shaking off their disorientation. Angel surveyed the room and his heart fell. There was light in the room, but there were no obvious source points. There were no windows or doors to speak of, just an endless view of walls.

"Bugger this, I need a smoke."

Angel turned to see Spike take out a packet of smokes and light one up, taking a long drag before calming down, though his scowl was still in place.

"So where the hell are we?" Gunn asked, suddenly beside Angel. They watched as Xander tapped the walls, trying failingly to find a way out.

"He tricked us!" Xander said when he finally accepted that his efforts were useless.

"No duh." Buffy said. She looked around before saying, "But this place couldn't be real. Maybe it's mystical."

"Do you think he pulled that thing like in the ballet last time?" Gunn asked suddenly.

"Maybe." Angel said. It was a plausible probability. But since Wesley wasn't sending any demons their way, it was harder to find a way out or a point of weakness.

"So that's it, then." Spike said. "We're stuck here until pixie knows when, and the world is doomed because we got the wrong guy."

"Curious." Illyria said suddenly after her long silence.

"What?" asked Angel.

She looked at him and answered, "He spoke my name."

"Yeah, and he only calls us he or she." Xander complained.

"That was not my meaning." Illyria told him.

Angel arched his eyebrows for her to elaborate. She looked at him for a moment and then seemed to dismiss him. But as she walked past, she said "I never uttered it in his presence."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Xander said, "Well, Giles was doing introductions earlier, maybe-"

"No." Buffy said as she remembered, "He never made it to her."

They were silent again and Angel decided to snap them out of it. "It's not him." He told them. "He's alive, and Wesley's dead."

------------

_I'm sorry Wes, but I can't keep you here._

------------

"So where does it say about the totem?" Willow asked.

"It's…" Giles looked at the scroll frowned as he said, "Honestly, I do not know. I thought I translated everything perfectly."

"Well, that's weird." Willow said. "Not even a hint of it?"

"No. It was quite a surprise to me when he asked where I kept it."

"Do you think…?"

------------

"You can't be sure of that, Angel." Gunn said. "All we have are Illyria's words; we never found his body. It could be-"

"Wes is dead," Angel interrupted, "and I know... because I killed him."

------------

_Please forgive me._

------------

Wesley looked up at the dark Hyperion hotel, most of the lights off except for the ones in the welcoming lobby. Wesley slowly outstretched his right hand in front of him and opened his closed fist. On top of his palm was a small hill of dust, its magical properties giving it a strange glint in the moonlight. He whispered a few words before blowing it from his hands, the wind bringing it towards the hotel.

------------

"It wasn't your fault. Wes knew what he was up against and Vail just got the best of him."

Angel drew in a breath as he turned to look at all of them. He knew it would come eventually; it was time for the truth, and his words came slowly.

"I came back. Wesley was alive, but just barely. There wasn't much time and he was dying." Angel paused before he continued, "So I turned him."

------------

_Forgive me…_

------------

Wesley entered the hotel and went straight for the office. He was relieved when he saw that his spell had worked. Willow and Giles were both temporarily frozen in mid-conversation, overlooking the scroll. Wesley moved to the other side of the table and turned the scroll around.

He uttered a few words under his breath and the portion of the scroll that they weren't able to translate began to move and shift on the ancient page. Finally they settled, having turned to the same language as the others. Wesley read it quickly in silence and was taken aback as to what it foretold. He sat back on the chair, unable to support himself in his surprise. But he knew he had a job to do.

------------

"I had to make a decision."

------------

Wesley stood up again and whispered some more words. But instead of returning to its previous state, the words on the scroll simply became jumbled, some overlapping the other, becoming tiny blobs of black.

Wesley dismissed them and went out of the office. But before he left, he went over to the weapons cabinet and instantly found what he was looking for.

"Lily." He whispered as he took out the crossbow that he came into this world with. It was an old-looking crossbow, dried blood staining its rotting wood. He smiled as he looked at it fondly only for a second before tucking away. Looking back once, he said a silent farewell, and left the Hyperion.

------------

_Forgive me, Wesley…_


	10. Memories From Oblivion

**Author's note:** My plot bunny had mated and bore children, so now this story will be going in a slightly different direction than originally intended.

**The story so far: **Wesley had trapped the gang in a mystical place and they got talking about the mysteries surrounding their own Wesley's death, to which Angel confesses to turning him. So what happened?

**Chapter 8: Memories From Oblivion**

_**5 years ago…**_

"Wesley's dead."

The dragon was slain, and the battle still raged on. Angel looked to his left to see Spike struggling with a Vorta demon before finally slicing its head off and going for his next victim. The rain was falling even harder now, and even thunder had decided to rumble. Gunn and Illyria were nowhere to be seen, but Angel wasn't thinking about them.

Wesley was dead.

Through some miracle, it seemed as though they were actually winning. The demons attacking them seemed to have dwindled to a numerable size, some of them having fled or were dead on the street. Angel knew he shouldn't leave his friends to carry on the battle without him, but he had to know, had to see for himself. Angel gave one more glance at the blood-drenched alley, and left.

-------------------

It was eerily quiet in the mansion, feeling like a different world altogether, and his running footstep echoed loudly on the marble floor. Angel opened the large double doors to the dining hall, and saw him.

-------------------

Angel was on his knees, leaning beside the body of his former friend. Slowly, he took Wesley's bloodied hand, the one he used to cover his own mortal wound, and held it in his. He closed his eyes and let his anguish overcome him silently.

But something wasn't right. Angel opened his eyes quickly, and looked back at the body in front of him.

"Wesley?" Angel whispered. His eyes held a silent prayer as he pleadingly wished for what he felt to be true and not just his imagination. A few moments in what felt like an eternity passed by, and Angel almost lost hope when suddenly, it happened again.

"Wesley!"

Wesley opened his eyes slowly and Angel felt a great sense of relief. Wesley was breathing, he was alive. But as soon as Angel realised it, he knew that Wesley's heartbeat was very weak, and that he didn't have much time left.

-------------------

Angel was conflicted. He knew Wesley would never forgive him for what he was about to do, but he had to make a decision. He didn't want to lose Wesley, not like he did Doyle. But Wesley as a vampire was unthinkable because even as he is now, he's ruthless in his methods. And at a time like this, giving him a soul was at the bottom of everyone's priority list. Angel looked over his shoulder at the open portal - due to the apocalypse, they seemed to be showing up everywhere, and this was only one of many - that was swirling jadedly behind him.

He had to make a decision.

-------------------

It was one of the hardest things he had done, but still his task wasn't over. He had to do one more thing.

Angel gently brushed off Wesley's hair from his forehead and said softly, "I'm sorry Wes, but I can't keep you here."

Wesley's pained gaze turned to that of confusion and silent questioning. Angel closed his eyes briefly so that he wouldn't have to see the pain and betrayal in Wesley's eyes.

"Please forgive me."

Angel got up, dragged Wesley's weak body across the room towards the open portal and, without a glance, threw him into its swirling depths. When it closed, he finally fell to his knees, and let unshed tears fall.

_Forgive me, Wesley…_

-------------------

_**Present day…**_

When Angel finished telling them about what happened, the room was quiet. He could see the different emotions running across the faces of his friends; confusion, disgust, anger, hurt, denial, disbelief, and strangely, understanding. Gunn was the first to speak.

"Angel…" Gunn said. He had his head down and turned it up to look at Angel. "Why?"

Angel was not expecting the soft-spoken question, least of all from Gunn who he thought would be the one to speak with a raging outburst. Angel choked momentarily, but finally found his words. "I couldn't risk losing him."

"So you turned him into a vampire and threw him into the first portal you saw, which by the way has a high probability of being a hell dimension. What a way to show you care." Xander said sarcastically.

"Xander." Buffy warned. Xander shrugged and Buffy turned her attention to Angel. Instantly, her various emotions returned. Angel saw her battle with her words but finally she said, "Angel, I… I don't even know what to say to that."

Yell at me, scream, Angel thought, just… anything.

"Well, I don't… Hey, look." Spike said. The others got out of their reverie long enough to notice that the walls were starting to shift. "About bloody time!"

"What do you think this means?" Gunn asked with a hint of fear.

Angel knew what he was talking about. The only reason they escaped in the ballet last time was because they defeated the Count. He didn't want to think of what happened to Wesley. They had to go back.

-------------------

Angel and the others rushed into the Hyperion to see that there was no one in the lobby. But then they saw both Giles and Willow through the window to the office. Angel went in and found them both as still as statues, unaware of their surroundings. He walked up to them and waved his hand in front of Giles' face.

"-to the DEAR GOD!" Giles jumped and fell on his bum when he saw Angel and the others suddenly appear in front of him. "How did you get here?" he clutched his rapidly beating heart and stared at them wide-eyed. Angel felt sorry for him but he had other matters to attend to.

"You guys were frozen like statues until just a few seconds ago." Buffy said. "Wesley tricked us – there was no-"

"'Totem of Varharra'? Yeah, we kinda figured that out." Willow said, not at all surprised that they appeared from thin air. She helped Giles up as he calmed down.

"Did you see him? When he did the spell?" Angel asked.

"No," Giles said, "we were just…" he trailed off as he took a look at the scroll and frowned.

"What is it?" Angel said, coming closer to take a look.

"This – it wasn't like this before." Giles turned it around right-side up and peered at the words more closely.

"It changed!" Willow exclaimed.

"Yes, but they're all over the place. Wesley must've done this while we were under the spell."

"Can you make it out?" Angel asked agitatedly.

"Vaguely – some of the words have completely merged. It's not in order but…" Giles tried to read what he could, "There's something about time… a magical vortex appearing somewhere… um…"

"What does it say about where Wesley is right now!"

"I don't – there's…" Giles stuttered.

"Leave the poor man alone, Angelcakes." Angel turned around to see Lorne by the door holding a Sea Breeze in his hand. "I think I know where he went."

-------------------

Lorne had gone out of his room and was about to tell the two researchers that he was going to go out. But when he saw that they were busy with the scroll, he didn't want to disturb them so he went out without telling them.

The cool night air was refreshing to Lorne who thought that the last few hours were suffocating at best. After taking a stroll for half an hour, he decided that it was time to head back. As he was walking towards the Hyperion, he noticed there was a car parked in front of the sidewalk. Upon closer inspection, he realised that it was Angel's Plymouth. However, he found it strange that the others' cars weren't also there and that the engine was kept running.

Sensing that something wrong was going on, Lorne hid in the bushes to see who would go out. Sure enough, a few moments later, someone exited the Hyperion and towards the car. He was surprised to find that it was actually Wesley. Why was he alone? Where were the others?

Wesley stopped suddenly and Lorne was afraid that he knew someone was there but all Wesley did was take something from out of his pocket. It looked like a tiny box and Wesley threw it to the ground, smashing it into tiny pieces. The significance of the act was lost to Lorne who kept watching as Wesley took out a piece of paper and looked at it before scrunching it up and throwing it away. He waited until Wesley left and was out of sight before he got up and picked it up, reading what was written.

-------------------

"It's an address somewhere." Lorne said, handing the paper to Angel who took it from him quickly. "I have a feeling that's where our little ray of darkness is heading."

Angel scanned it quickly and pocketed it as he went out of the office. "Thanks Lorne." He took Gunn's keys which were left on the reception desk and went for the front doors.

"What about us!" Gunn said when he realised Angel wasn't about to share the information.

"You guys stay here." Angel said over his shoulder. "I'm doing this alone." Then he left.

-------------------

Angel looked up at the high-rise office building from where he stood. All he could tell was that it was just another nameless advertising company and there was nothing significant about it that would bring Wesley here.

That was, of course, before he had a demon fall face first with a disturbing splat on the pavement in front of him after falling from the roof.

Right – so Wesley's on the roof. As he rushed up to the building, Angel could only hope that he wasn't too late.

-------------------

As he reached the final steps, Angel could hear the muffled sounds of someone fighting. He kicked the metal door open and got out on the roof. Straight away, he saw Wesley fighting alone against at least a dozen demons. Angel saw one of them that had been knocked to the floor behind Wesley get up slowly, holding a metal pipe. He wanted to warn Wesley but he knew that would just endanger him as Wesley already had his hands full.

Angel ran as fast as he could and took hold of the pipe just as it was in mid-swing. He wrenched it out of the demon's hands and smashed the demon around the face with it.

Wesley turned his head around for a second and saw Angel before turning back to haul a charging demon over the roof edge. "What the hell are you doing here!" He yelled.

"What does it look like?" Angel punched another one in the face and said, "I'm helping your ass."

Wesley stopped a demon in mid-punch and snapped its neck. "I don't need you!"

"Well," Angel defected a blow to the head and hit the demon in the gut that sent it sprawling through the air before saying, "Tough."

They fought until only two or three demons were left standing. Angel killed one easily and turned to do the others when he saw Wesley hit a demon in a way that shocked him into a standstill.

Angel didn't know why he didn't realise this before. He knew that move. He knew it because it was his, and it was the same move he taught Wesley when he was just a blubbering mess all those years ago that it seemed almost like a dream.

"Wesley." Angel whispered unconsciously.

"What?" Wesley said as he dodged an attack, paying the vampire only half his attention.

Angel shook himself from his thoughts and looked at the man in front of him, seeing him with new eyes. His voice came out more firm as he tried to validate what he saw. "Wesley."

"What?" Wesley said, getting more annoyed as he battled the last demon. Angel watched the scene in front of him, everything becoming more and more familiar and heartbreaking. As Wesley dispatched of the demon, Angel knew.

"Wes!"

"WHAT!" Wesley turned round angrily but stopped when he saw the look in Angel's eyes. They stared at each other, both seeking for the truth they knew to be there.

"Wes." Angel said softly.

Two men stood alone on top of a building; the traffic silent and the wind motionless. There was a stillness in the air, as if the world itself was in pause and patiently waiting like the calm before the storm.

It was a long silence before Wesley finally answered. He understood, and there was no turning back.

"Angel."

**Author's note: **I'll get depressed if no one reviews, really. Thank you to all of you who reviewed this far, esp. Imzadi, wesleyssilverphoenix and Ruth Quist- I truly appreciate it. Imzadi, I'm sorry Lindsey was a no show but actually, I have a prequel in the works (set in AU) and he's gonna have a big role in it.


End file.
